


The nightingale

by the_sacrilegious_bee



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M, Singing, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sacrilegious_bee/pseuds/the_sacrilegious_bee
Summary: Zach is in love with Eddy. Brett doesn't like that.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something my brain cooked up while watching Zach constantly touching Eddy in todays video...  
> Yup. Nothing special and VERY SHORT.  
> But, nevertheless I hope you can enjoy this nonsense😅

After they were done filming Eddy, Brett, Syakira and Zach rewarded their sore throats with some delicious bubble tea. 

Well, Eddy and Brett rewarded their sore throats,  
Syakira and Zach rewarded their patience. 

Although Zach was pretty satisfied with his teaching skills. In his opinion he and Eddy won the competition. Syakira could say all she want. Eddy was a more talented singer than Brett. 

Or at least he tried more. Maybe for him?

„Zach?“  
At the sound of Eddys voice Zach slightly blushed. 

Eddy didn't notice but Brett frowned at the sight.  
He was acting kind of jealous the whole time. Zach didn't know why, because there was nothing he had to be jealous of. 

Eddy didn't return the feelings, that had started blooming in Zach when he got to know him better.  
He wouldn't say that he was in love.  
Technically he just had a crush. 

And as it seemed so did Brett.

Zach didnt dislike him for that… no… he just had the urge to make a reason for him to be jealous.  
That was why he had been so touchy today.  
He had used every opportunity to slightly brush over  
Eddys shoulders or correct his posture.  
He smirked.

„Zach?“, Eddy asked again. This time a bit louder.

„Uh…yeah?“

„We were thinking of going to our place and plan the next video.“

„Oh…“

Zach felt slightly disappointed. He had hoped to spend more time with Eddy. 

„Okay then…. It was nice seeing you all.“  
Even though it had been fun seeing them all, he looked  
only at Eddy.

Syakira laughed. „No, we all go to their place. Ugh, you can be so stupid.“, she jokingly hit him against the chest.

„Oh.“

Did that sound too relieved?

_____

They planned the next video with the two singers and it was fun and all… But Zach couldn't shake  
of the feeling of Bretts gaze on his neck whenever he only so much as looked at Eddy.

So he tried to avoid that, which was really hard because… Well, it was Eddy that he was trying not  
to look at! 

When Syakira decided to go home, Zach couldn't decide whether to join her.  
He didn't want to spend any more time with jealous Brett but he also didn't want to leave Eddy. 

But after some consideration he stayed. Brett wouldn't keep him away! 

At some point he had to go to the bathroom because Brett had accidentally spilled his drink all over him.

He cleaned his shirt and then went back to the living room only to see…

Brett snogging Eddy?!?

„Oh, um…“

Brett looked up with a cold expression on his face, while Eddy was hopelessly developing a blush that spread all over his face.

„Zach…“, he said weekly but Brett disrupted him.

„Sorry, I thought you were going to be in the bathroom a bit longer.“  
But the smirk, that spread across his lips told otherwise. 

He had planned for Zach to see this all along.

„I think… I think I´m gonna go.“, Zach said and quickly collected his things only to storm out of the apartment a few seconds later.

„Bretty… You shouldn't have done that! You know that he has a crush on me…!“

„But you're MINE and I want the whole world to see that.“

„…“

„…“

„Then at least finish what you've started.“

*evil smirk* 

„It would be my pleasure…And yours!“

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. You made it till the end! Thanks for reading. It means a lot!♥


End file.
